A la mujer de la lluvia le afecta ver porno
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Juvia había llegado cansada de una misión, cuando de repente escucha unos ruidos muy conocidos, esa clase de ruidos que uno hace cuando tiene sexo: gemidos. Unos pervertidos se metieron a su departamento a hacer eso...en su propia cama.. ¡Incluso antes de que ella lo hiciera! - Capitulo 1. Three Shot. Menciones de Gruvia y GaLe.


Hola mis amados ´wawañeros´ estoy súper contenta he tenido mucha inspiración para colaborar al fandom de Fairy Tail, entre a leer una historia que sencillamente me ha encantado; es un Three Shot que esta originalmente en ingles he decidido hacer una adaptación (no solo lo traduje sino le hice unas modificaciones), ahora le agradezco a la persona que lo público, y a su hermana (la autora original) por dejarme adaptar su historia.

**Discraimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima. La idea original de la historia tampoco me pertenece es propiedad de **Dattebayo Luna and Ginny** el titulo original es: ´_Misadventure Of Juvia and Gajeel´ _

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

ADVERTENCIAS: mundo alterno, lenguaje obsceno y situaciones sexuales, disculpen las faltas de ortografía que haya podido tener.

**YYY —**Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

`Flash back`

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

─diálogos─

_/Pensamientos/_

Es texto que está escrito en papel

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Juvia acaba de regresar de una pesada misión, llevo el reporte a Mira y salió del gremio con la misma rapidez, ella solo quería ir a su apartamento a Fairy Hills, darse un buen baño y dormir si se podía dos días seguidos, cuando entro estaba completamente desolado, sinceramente había días así donde las chicas solo llegaban ahí a dormir, seguro habría algo interesante en el gremio, ella estaba tan cansada que no se dio cuenta de nada, poco le importaba en este momento. Se acercó a su habitación cuando del otro lado de la puerta escucho unos ruidos, ella sorprendida puso más atención, recargando su oreja de la puerta para escuchar mejor, en eso su cara se puso de un color de rojo que bien podía competir con el color de cabello de la Scarlett.

Si bien había escuchado, esos ruidos en su habitación eran hechos por las personas cuando estaban…ya saben…teniendo sexo… esos eran los tan conocidos: gemidos de placer, entonces Juvia sacando valor de no sé dónde, se metió a separar a esos pervertidos que estaban haciendo uso de su cama… ¡de su cama antes que ella! Con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz empujo la puerta con los ojos cerrados.

─ ¡Salgan del cuarto de Juvia pervertidos!─ grito pero cuando abrió los ojos no vio a nadie teniendo nada en su habitación, lo único que ahí se podía ver era que enfrente de su ´improvisada´ sala estaba su televisión nueva (la que seguro le había llegado en estos días que estuvo de misión).

─ Gajeel-kun─ murmuro al ver que su mejor amigo, estaba plácidamente sentado en SU sillón, prácticamente pegado a SU televisión nueva, viendo porno. La mente de la chica hizo ´clic´ al momento de ver que era ese el motivo por el cual se escuchaban los gemidos.

─ Cállate Juvia, vas a arruinar la mejor parte─ cualquier otro día Juvia hubiera sacado a Gajeel. Por la fuerza, pero estaba demasiado cansada, así que solo miro la pantalla, la mujer acababa de hacer una muy erótica casi imposible posición _/Tal vez alguna vez Gray-sama y Juvia deban intentar eso/ _pensó mientras guardaba bien esa imagen que tal vez le serviría en un futuro.

─ ¿Quieres palomitas?─le ofreció el DS de hierro, en un bol mientras él masticaba su set de cubiertos. _/Ahí van los utensilios finos de Juvia que ella había guardado para su cena romántica con Gray-sama/_ ella no estaba segura de porque ya no se sentía sorprendida u ofendida por cosas como estas, supongo que con el paso de los años se había acostumbrado.

─ ¿Por qué no puedes ver esto en tu casa, porque en la Juvia?─ pregunto ella pero su compañero la ignoro olímpicamente aun observando atentamente la pantalla.

─Esto es desagradable─ musito al ver la pantalla atentamente ahora roja (marca Erza) pero a estas alturas no sabía que era más desagradable, si el hecho de estar viendo porno, o el hecho de estar viendo porno CON GAJEEL.

─Si no te gusta entonces lárgate─ respondió en tono brusco el pelinegro a lo que Juvia solo apretó fuertemente sus dientes al grado de rechinarlos, tratando de ignorar ese deseo de echar a Gajeel fuera, al más puro estilo de su rival de amor.

─Gray-sama no me trataría así─ murmuro haciendo un infantil puchero, Gajeel iba a responder pero la ignoro un momento mientras miraba otra de las posiciones de la mujer. _/Realmente ¿Cuántas posiciones sabe?/_ se preguntó a si misma mientras quedaba impresionada con la flexibilidad de la mujer.

─Tsk, claro quién mejor que tú para saberlo, con eso de que te la vives acosándolo todo el día─ ante la infantil reacción de ella el pelinegro añadió ─ ¡Oh no! Cierto, no es acosarlo es ´observarlo´ desde cierta distancia.─

─Cállate─ murmuro al principio bastante ofendida pero eso poco le importo cuando la película llego a la escena del clímax lo cual la dejo con los ojos abiertos como platos, un poco sonrojada e, inconscientemente, más pegada que antes a la pantalla, terminando por comerse con cara de embobada las palomitas, a lo que el hombre de ojos rojos a su lado sonrió torcidamente.

─ Gehe ¿No habías dicho que era asqueroso?─ se burló de ella.

─Cállate─ volvió a murmurar ella avergonzada a lo que el hombre solo se rio.

─ Por cierto, Gajeel-kun─ dijo la maga lentamente mientras ponía en la videocasetera otro de los videos que había traído consigo el mago de cabello largo.

─ ¿Qué?─ murmuro él con los ojos de nuevo pegados a la pantalla.

─ Si alguien pregunta esto jamás paso─ murmuro la chica sacando una libreta de color rosa mientras tomaba apuntes. Se le había ocurrido una idea y esto se había convertido en algo práctico, muy práctico.

**YYY**

¿Qué piensa hacer Juvia con esa libreta de apuntes? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

Jjajajaja yo morí con esta historia, yo le agregue y quite cosas pero la idea original está ahí, incluso los diálogos la mayoría los respete, ojala se anime a seguir leyendo, es un Three shot muy divertido, comenten porque sin falta de reviews yo muero, ahora si se animan a leer cosas en ingles pasen por la historia original, gracias por leer nos estamos leyendo en el próximo ¡Shao!


End file.
